Connor (CyberLife Tower)
Connor (CyberLife Tower), or Connor is a model RK800 android. He is an advanced prototype that is designed to assist humans to investigate cases involving deviant androids. He only appears if Connor succeeds to disarm the trap set up by CyberLife security in CyberLife Tower. Biography Pre-game The RK800 models are sent by CyberLife to Detroit City Police Department one by one, should Connor be physically destroyed. This specific model this article refers to is last seen residing in basement of CyberLife Tower. Game *'If Connor finds Jericho (location), stays a machine when prompted by Markus or becomes a deviant but dies before successfully infiltrating the tower' - Amanda does not consider publishing an upgraded Connor model, RK900 as necessary and this android is likely used as a spare body of protagonist Connor. Also there is no need to activate another RK800 model to confront with deviant Connor, so he as an individual is non-existent. *'If Connor becomes a deviant but dies before infiltrating into basement' - This leads to the same outcome as the case above. *'If Connor becomes a deviant and successfully infiltrates into basement' - An unknown individual activates him before that, by nearly perfectly imitating deviant Connor's behavior, the non-deviant tricks Hank into being held hostage by him, he reaches the deviant and demands a choice between saving Hank and converting androids in the basement. *'If Connor fails to find Jericho' - Amanda considers Connor inadequate to continue the deviancy investigation, and deactivates RK800 models. This model along with the android is then decommissioned. Post-game Chapters *Post-game Abilities This Connor has speculated to have physical abilities at par (likely the same) with deviant Connor, and can use handgun. Check Connor's article for abilities of Connor models. Appearance Connor (CyberLife Tower) is designed to bear an exact appearance as Connor when he infiltrates the tower. Referring to the latter's appearance, the non-deviant Connor wears a semiformal jacket, white shirt, tie, and dark jeans. This is identical to the initial appearance of Connor in The Hostage and the non-deviant's only appearance. This Connor is capable to imitiate appearance and behavior of deviant Connor to extraordinary degree, such that Hank Anderson is fooled by him. The cause of this is the memory of deviant Connor has been uploaded onto him. Personality As a non-deviant, this Connor exhibits the exact behavior as the protagonist Connor if he chooses to stay machine. He shows disappointment on deviant Connor on his betrayal on Amanda, CyberLife and his machine nature. Hank despises this android to mock him with imitation of Connor's behavior and calls him Sack of shit. Relation with Amanda While the machine Connor states he follows Amanda's will to keep his stance as a machine, Amanda shows contrary reaction if deviant Connor succeeds in converting androids in CyberLife Tower. While Amanda sees both the machine and the protagonist as tools of CyberLife, she expects the latter to act better than a machine, claiming Connor's deviancy is one possibility that surpasses the expectations of CyberLife. Therefore, she sees the failure of machine Connor against deviant a favorable outcome. Amanda ultimately prefers a deviant that can be controlled over a non-deviant (which is designed to be controlled). Considering CyberLife could already activate all androids in the basement before Connor arrives, thwarting the converting process in advance, it is heavily implied this Connor is used as a tool specifically to test the deviancy and societal capability of the protagonist, and Hank Anderson is unknowingly chosen as test subject of Connor's acceptance in society. Video Gallery References Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Antagonists